Racontez-moi Tontons
by FunGay
Summary: Suite de ' Racontez-moi papas'. Après avoir demandé à ces deux papas, Kurt et Blaine, de lui raconter leurs rencontres, Sélèna demande à son parrain Nick et son tonton Jeff de lui raconter eux aussi leur rencontre.


_Suite de '' Racontez-moi papas''. Après avoir demandé à ces deux papas, Kurt et Blaine, de lui raconter leurs rencontres, Sélèna demande à son parrain Nick et son tonton Jeff de lui raconter eux aussi leur rencontre._

« Mon cœur, dépêche toi ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

« Oui, Nick ! J'arrive. »

Aujourd'hui, des amis d'enfance qui sont tout simplement mon meilleur ami Kurt et son compagnon Blaine déposait leur fille pour la journée pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps rien que tous les deux. J'ai tout de suite accepté pour passer du temps avec ma nièce et mon homme. Quand la sonnette retentit, je lâchais mon dossier et partis ouvrir la porte. Directement, une petite fusée courut dans mes bras.

« Parrain ! »

« Ma chérie ! Ca va ? »

« Oui. Je passe la journée avec toi et tonton. Où est tonton ? »

« En haut ma chérie, dans le bureau. Vas-y si tu veux mais tu vas doucement pour pas le déranger. Okai ? »

« Oui parrain. »

Elle me fit un bisou et partit aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée dans la maison. Je me tournais vers mes deux autres invités.

« Tu veux qu'on parte directement ou tu nous laisses rentrer un peu ? » Me demanda Kurt en me taquinant.

« Oh oui ! Désolé ! Allez-y, rentrer »

On se dirigea dans le salon où je l'ai laissé s'asseoir.

« Un café ? »

« Oui je veux bien. Mon cœur ? »

« Oui Blaine. S'il te plaît, Nick. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine pour faire les cafés. J'entendais des pas en prévenance des escaliers donc décida d'en faire un autre pour Jeff. Cinq minutes après, j'apportais les cafés et nous nous installâmes autour de la table. On commença à parler de tout et de rien.

« Alors Jeff, ton roman avance ? » Demanda Blaine

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! En ce moment, je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Si on me l'avait dit, j'aurai pris un deuxième boulot. »

« Mon cœur, je te l'ai dit ! Avec notre mariage à préparer, tu as la tête ailleurs. »

Les conversations suivirent le fil. On parla du mariage, de mes affaires d'avocat, de Vogue ou encore de la nouvelle comédie de Blaine. Une demi-heure passa. Kurt et Blaine décidèrent finalement de partir. La journée passa très vite entre les batailles de coussins et les dessins animés surtout le film Cendrillon. Jeff nous fit de délicieuses crêpes. Il était dans les alentours de six heures quand nous étions encore en train de regarder Cendrillon sauf qu'il s'agissait du deux pour changer. Ma filleule me posa une question.

« Parrain ? Comment tu as rencontré tonton ? »

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ? Tu ne préfères pas mettre un autre dessin animé ? » Répond Jeff qui commençais à s'endormir sur le canapé.

« Non tonton ! Je veux savoir, s'il te plaît. »

« Bon d'accord. »

Il l'a prit sur ses genoux et ensuite me pris la main. Nos regards se croisèrent. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier notre rencontre. C'était notre histoire. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Jeff commença à raconter notre histoire.

« Un jour, j'étais sortis avec quelques potes mais dans cette foule de jeunes, il y avait une tête que je n'avais jamais vu. »

« C'était Parrain ? »

« Oui c'était Parrain ma puce ! Donc, j'ai fait sa connaissance et il est très vite devenu un très bon ami. »

« Et vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

« Oh non ! A cette époque, j'avais déjà quelqu'un. »

« Et toi parrain ? Tu avais déjà quelqu'un ? »

« Non ma chérie. La première fois que j'ai vu tonton Jeff, je savais qu'il allait représenter quelqu'un d'important pour moi. »

« Bah, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble alors ? »

« Tu veux tous savoir, toi ! »

Elle regarda Jeff en faisant ses yeux de chat battu.

« Ensuite Parrain est venu à la Dalton académie. Tu sais que c'est là où on a rencontré tes deux papas ? »

« Oui je sais. »

« Il est venu dans cette école et on s'est vraiment rapproché. Ton parrain avait déjà énormément de sentiments pour moi. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai aussi eu des sentiments, moi aussi mais j'avais déjà quelqu'un alors je n'ai rien laissé paraître. »

« Et après ? »

«Mon copain de l'époque a tout compris et m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur l'amour que j'avais pour Parrain. Il a préféré qu'on arrête à ce moment-là. J'ai attendu quelques temps pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur. Après ça, j'ai tout avoué à ton parrain. Depuis ce jour, on ne s'est jamais quitté. »

« Et vous vous êtes mis ensembles après mes papas ? »

« Oh non ! On s'est mis beaucoup ensemble plus tôt que tes papas. Je crois que ça faisait un an et demi. C'est ça, mon cœur ? »

« Oui dans les eaux-là. »

A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit. Sélèna courut ouvrir à ses parents. Jeff profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour m'embrasser. On s'écarta pour aller accueillir nos amis.

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ? » Me demanda Blaine.

« Oui très bien ! Sélèna, tu vas chercher tes affaires en haut ? »

« Oui parrain, j'y vais tout de suite. »

Elle partit pendant que je racontais notre journée à Kurt et Blaine. Eux aussi avaient passé une journée magnifique. Ils étaient allés au restaurant puis avait fait une balade en bateau. Je pensais à notre petit histoire et décida de leur en parler.

« Sélèna nous a demandé de raconter notre histoire à Jeff et moi. »

Ils eurent un rire amusé.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Elle nous a demandé exactement la même chose hier soir. »

On n'a pas le temps d'approfondir cette conversation puisque Sélèna arriva à toute vitesse. On leur dit bonsoir et on se dirigea vers le canapé où Cendrillon tournait toujours. Il posa sa tête sur mes cheveux et je lui caressai les siens. Je lui dis ces simples mots qui veulent tout dire.

« Je t'aime mon cœur. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

Il se redressa et m'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
